


Un largo camino

by Kikinu



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason está a punto de morir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un largo camino

Cuando la barra de metal lo golpea por primera vez, Jason puede escuchar claramente el ruido que hacen algunas de sus costillas al romperse. Son un ruido y un dolor conocidos, que hacen que cierre los ojos con fuerza.

Luego de volver de la muerte, creyó que ya nada lo asustaría, que el miedo lo había abandonado para siempre. Ahora, mientras la barra de metal vuelve a golpear, esta vez en las piernas, se da cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

Está aterrado.

Escucha la risa maníaca del Joker mientras lo golpea y Jason cree que la vida es aún más retorcida de lo que él creía. Para el maldito payaso debe ser jodidamente gracioso volver a matarlo así, pero Jason sólo quiere morir de una vez, sin sentir nada.

Es algo más fuerte que el miedo. Ha sentido miedo antes e, incluso comparándolo con la vez que murió, esto es peor. Él puede controlar el miedo, esto no. Está paralizado y aunque sus brazos y piernas no estuviesen atados, no está seguro de si podría moverse.

Es un _terror_ que recorre cada fibra de su cuerpo, como un virus.

Y no sólo es eso, hay algo más. ¿Angustia? No está seguro de cómo llamarlo. Hace tanto tiempo que no sentía nada además de odio que todos los demás sentimientos se le hacen extraños.

La barra de metal vuelve a golpearlo, ahora en un hombro, pero el es incapaz de gritar.

Es un nudo en la garganta y algo en el pecho, como una opresión. Es una desesperación horrible y un picor extraño detrás de los párpados, como si… como si quisiera llorar. _Quiere_ llorar.

Va a morir. Va a morir y esta vez posiblemente no regrese. Va a morir y esta segunda oportunidad va a haber sido en vano, porque no logró nada de lo que quería. No logró vengar su muerte, no logró acabar con el crimen.

No logró recuperar a su familia.

Va a morir de la misma forma que antes y esta vez Batman tampoco llegará a salvarlo. Mierda, posiblemente el viejo incluso se alegre de ya no tener que lidiar con él. Seguramente se pondrá muy feliz de que la mancha en su familia vuelva a desaparecer.

Y Grayson… Dick seguramente estará contento de no tener que soportar nunca más a ese molesto hermano menor, que sólo le traía problemas. Al fin y al cabo, el tiene dos nuevos hermanos mucho mejores que él, que le traen menos molestias.

Otro golpe en las costillas y Jason se pregunta si eso que acaba de sentir es uno de sus pulmones perforándose.

No quiere morir. _No quiere_. Tiene mucho miedo y odia tener miedo. Es casi gracioso, la última vez no temía porque estaba seguro de que Bruce vendría a buscarlo. Ahora sabe que eso no es así.

Siente como las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas y como todo su cuerpo tiembla. Quiere que Bruce venga a buscarlo. Mierda, quiere que él y Dick vengan por él, a _salvarlo_.

Y entonces se da cuenta. No sólo lo quiere, una pequeña parte de él, en el fondo… en el fondo tiene la esperaza de que lo harán. De que Dick o Bruce, o ambos vendrán por él y lo salvarán.

Lo salvarán como no lo hicieron la otra vez. Como no pudieron hacerlo cuando revivió.

Le gustaría reír ante su descubrimiento, pero el miedo y la angustia son más fuertes.

Entonces el Joker lo golpea en la cabeza y lo último que piensa Jason es que le hubiese gustado que las cosas fueran distintas.

***

 _En su sueño, Bruce le dice que está orgulloso de él. Le dice que lo quiere y que jamás lo vio sólo como el reemplazo de Dick, que para él siempre fue un hijo. Que nunca fue ni un reemplazo ni sólo un arma._

_En su sueño, Dick lo abraza y le dice que está feliz de poder llamarlo hermano. Le dice que no cree que sea un caso perdido y que espera que puedan luchar juntos, codo a codo, una vez más._

_En su sueño, Alfred lo espera en la puerta de la mansión y con una de sus minúsculas sonrisas le dice un ‘Bienvenido a casa, amo Jason’, que en sus oídos no podría sonar mejor._

***

De lo primero que es conciente es que acaba de tener un sueño pero ya se ha despertado. De lo segundo que es conciente es que está vivo.

Siente el cerebro embotado y los párpados pesados, así que no abre los ojos, pero definitivamente está vivo. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No está seguro, pero efectivamente lo está. También está seguro de que no llegó a morir, de que no sólo está vivo sino que _sigue_ vivo.

De lo tercero que es conciente es de que hay un monitor cardíaco cerca de él y seguramente eso que escucha son sus propias pulsaciones.

— … tres días desde que lo trajimos — escucha que dice alguien —. ¿Cuándo despertará?

— Quizás deberías preguntar _si_ despertará.

Las voces le suenan conocidas, pero en el estado en el que está no puede reconocerlas.

— _Despertará_. Sólo hay que darle tiempo.

Jason siente como alguien toma su mano y realmente le gustaría abrir los ojos, pero se siente mareado y no quiere que lo descubran. Primero debe saber dónde está.

— Jason es fuerte. Ya verás, en cualquier momento se despertará y nos preguntará a gritos por qué mierda lo trajimos aquí.

— ¿Y tu quieres a ese psicópata?

— Tú eres el que menos puede hablar sobre eso — dice una tercera voz —, tú también eres un psicópata y a ti también te quiere.

— Al menos yo no soy un grano en el culo.

— Sí lo eres.

La mano junta a la suya lo suelta y se escucha ruido de cuerpos chocando. Las voces cada vez le son más conocidas, pero aún no puede recordar a quién pertenecen. ¿Quererlo? Pues, no queda mucha gente en este mundo que lo hago. De hecho, duda de que haya alguien que aún lo haga.

— Se van. _Ahora_ — la voz suena autoritaria, aunque se nota que le cuesta sonar así.

Intentando saber de dónde conoce las voces, Jason se vuelve a quedar dormido.

***

—… tonces hicimos una competencia de saltos para decidir. Gané yo, por supuesto, y vimos una de acción que estoy seguro te hubiese encantado.

Cuando vuelve a despertar, y aunque sigue con el cerebro algo embotado, reconoce la voz. La mano vuelve a estar sobre la suya y Dick le cuenta algo, Jason no está seguro qué.

De lo que si está seguro es que, si Dick está junto a él, está en algún lugar perteneciente a la familia Wayne. Y, además, quién lo salvó pertenece a los murciélagos.

— ¿Sabes, Jay? Realmente quiero que despiertes. Puede que ahora nos odies y todo eso, pero para mi sigues siendo mi hermano, ¿sí? Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero para mi… para _nosotros_ tú eres parte de la familia. Vamos, Jason, despierta. No quiero perderte otra vez, enterrarte una vez fue suficiente.

Dick suena quebrado y Jason vuelve a sentir una opresión en el pecho, sólo que distinta a la anterior. Le gustaría abrir los ojos y burlarse de Grayson, pero está demasiado cansado.

Con el arrullo de la voz de Dick contándole tonterías, Jason vuelve a quedarse dormirdo.

***

La siguiente vez que despierta está solo. Lo único que se escucha en el lugar es el monitor cardíaco y Jason se pregunta dónde lo tendrán. No hace frío, así que duda que sea la batcueva. 

Está por abrir los ojos cuando siente pasos y una puerta abriéndose.

— No sé por qué tenemos qué hacer esto — se queja alguien, Jason cree que es el nuevo Robin.

— Porque alguien tiene que estar vigilándolo por si despierta y Bruce y Dick están ocupados. Lo que yo no sé es por qué tenemos que hacerlo juntos — le responde el Reemplazo.

Así que lo tienen bajo vigilancia. No debería sorprenderle.

— ¿No podía hacerlo Pennyworth?

— ¿Tú crees que Alfred es nuestro esclavo? Es su día libre y lo tiene bien merecido. Además, estuvo vigilándolo hasta hace un rato.

¿Alfred estuvo ahí? Hace mucho que no lo ve… Ahora que lo piensa, seguro fue Alfred quien curó todas sus heridas.

Hay unos segundos de silencio y Jason se pregunta qué tan lejos llegará si intenta huir ahora. Aunque se tiene mucha confianza, ellos son dos y él sólo uno, además de que aún está débil y no sabe dónde demonios está.

— ¿Tu crees que despierte? — pregunta Robin, luego de un rato.

— Eso espero — responde el Reemplazo, sorprendiendo a Jason. Al parecer, Robin también se sorprende.

— ¿Eso esperas? ¡Es un criminal! Además, intentó matarte. Varias veces. Es como si yo estuviera en coma y tú quisieras que yo despertara, no tiene sentido.

Alguien suspira y Jason casi puede ver la mueca de frustración en el rostro del Reemplazo.

— Damian, no digas estupideces. Primero, si bien te detesto y creo que eres insoportable, no te odio. Ni a ti ni a Jason. Segundo, si ese fueras tú también querría que despertaras.

— Pues si ese fueras tú, yo no quisiera que despiertes. Tampoco quiero que despierte él, ¿por qué tú si?

— No quiero que nadie muera si se puede evitar. Además, ¿viste a Dick y a Bruce? Están destruidos. Incluso Alfred está mal, aunque no lo parezca. Aunque no nos agrade, Jason es parte de esta familia y pasar por su muerte _dos_ veces no es algo para lo que estén preparados. Además, psicópata y todo, en el fondo… en el fondo creo que Jason aún tiene algo bueno. Es decir, fue Robin, ¿verdad? Bruce no suele equivocarse y no creo que Jason sea uno de sus errores. Lo único que necesita es volver a encaminarse.

Hay unos segundos de silencio y, aunque le moleste hacerlo, Jason no puede evitar pensar que le hubiese gustado conocer al Reemplazo en otros términos.

— Yo también te detesto. Y yo _sí_ te odio. Pero… pero ahora tampoco me gustaría que te murieras. ¡Pero sólo porque se que mi padre y Grayson estarían mal con eso!

A Jason le hubiese gustado conocerlos a _ambos_ en otros términos.

***

La siguiente vez que se despierta, además del monitor cardíaco se escuchan unos suaves ronquidos, aunque están algo alejados de él. Al parecer, la persona encargada de vigilarlo no resistió mucho y se quedó dormida.

Quizás ahora sería un buen momento para huir…

Escucha como la puerta se abre y unos pasos que se acercan a él. Alguien se sienta junto a la cama y, luego de unos segundos, siente como una mano se posa sobre la suya. No es la mano de Dick y Jason siente una sensación de vértigo durante unos segundos.

Durante varios minutos sólo se escuchan los ronquidos y el ruido de sus pulsaciones a través del monitor.

— Jason… — cuando Bruce comienza a hablar, Jason siente un nudo en la garganta. Es todo muy estúpido y le gustaría salir corriendo de ahí — Sé que he cometido muchos errores. Sé que… sé que te he defraudado muchas veces. No he sido… no he sido un buen padre. Posiblemente ni siquiera me consideres eso, ¿verdad?

No responde y Bruce se queda en silencio unos segundos.

— Muchas veces me pregunté qué hice mal, en qué fallé. En qué _te_ fallé. Debería haberte protegido, pero no sabía como. Y cuando volviste… no es que no haya _deseado_ matar al Joker antes, ¿sabes? Tú eras… tú _eres_ mi hijo y él te había alejado de nuestro lado. Pero eso es lo que nos diferencia de ellos. No matar es lo que me hace saber al final del día que no soy otro de esos dementes. Y, más importante, me hace saber que ustedes _tampoco_ lo son.

Bruce comienza a acariciar su mano y Jason siente un vacío en el estómago. Él es uno de esos dementes, ¿verdad? Él es el _fallado_.

— No soy la persona más demostrativa del mundo. Yo los… los _amo_ , pero la mayoría del tiempo no sé como hacer para que lo entiendan. Se que haz cometido errores, Jason, pero no hay nadie en esta familia… no hay nadie en toda la comunidad de superhéroes que no se haya equivocado más de una vez. Somos humanos y cometemos errores y realmente lamento si alguna vez te hice sentir que no podías cometer ninguno.

Y, entonces, Jason siente que tiene diecisiete años otra voz y Bruce es su héroe y no quiere verlo mal. Bruce es su _padre_ y no quiere causarle ningún disgusto, no quiere hacerlo sufrir. Porque Bruce le dio otra oportunidad, lo sacó de las calles y confió en él cuando nadie más lo hacía.

Jason quiere abrir los ojos y decirle a Bruce que él no cometió ningún error, que hizo todo lo mejor que pudo, que el único desastre aquí es él mismo y que lamenta joderlo todo siempre. Lamenta estar fallado.

— Te quiero, Jason. Y no puedo… no puedo perderte otra vez. No quiero pedirte que sigas adelante por mí, porque sería muy egoísta. Pero hazlo por Dick, al menos. O por Alfred, tú sabes que él también te quiere. Pero, más que nada, hazlo por ti. Eres un buen chico, Jason, y todos te extrañamos.

La voz de Bruce se quiebra y lo primero que ve Jason cuando abre los ojos es a su _padre_ tapándose el rostro con una mano.

Jason tiene que morderse el labio para no llorar cuando se da cuenta de que el lugar en el que están es su viejo cuarto. El lugar está casi exactamente igual a como él lo dejó. Las únicas diferencias son el monitor cardíaco y el suero que está conectado a sus venas.

Sobre el sillón junto a la puerta ve a Grayson durmiendo, abrazado por Robin y el Reemplazo, ninguno de los tres llevando sus trajes. Alfred está parado en el umbral de la puerta, mirando hacia el piso.

Lo primero que ve Jason cuando abre los ojos es a su familia.

— Ese fue un discurso muy adorable, viejo. Aunque muy impropio de ti, debo decir — su voz suena pastosa y ronca y está seguro de que está llorando.

Bruce aparta la mano de su rostro y Alfred de pronto los está mirando y Jason está seguro de que puede ver lágrimas en los ojos de ambos. Vaya, están hecho todos unos llorones.

— Jason…

— Parece que esta vez llegaron a tiempo, ¿verdad? — dice, presionando la mano de su _padre_.

Bruce le sonríe y, cuando lo abraza, Jason decide que si los golpes no lo mataron esto va a hacerlo.

— Bienvenido a casa, amo Jason — dice Alfred.

Jason decide que fue un largo camino, pero que está feliz de, finalmente, volver a su hogar.


End file.
